yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 220
"The Final Journey", known as "The Final Test" in the Japanese version, is the two hundred and twentieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 2004 and in the US in May 13, 2006. Major Events * Yugi, the Pharaoh and their friends have made the journey back to the "real" world. * Ishizu Ishtar takes them on a boat ride towards the final resting place of the Millennium Stone: it is time for the Pharaoh to complete his journey. * During the trip, Yugi Muto and Pharaoh Atem prepare their respective decks: they will be facing each other in the Ultimate Duel, to decide if the Pharaoh can finally return to the spirit world. Summary Back to Reality * Yugi Muto, Pharaoh Atem and his friends (Joey, Tristan, Téa, Kaiba) have just finished defeating Zorc Necrophades and have returned to the "real" world. They re-enter their bodies and find themselves lying in front of the Tablet of Lost Memories. * The Pharaoh still lives within the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi's heart. Everything is as it was before, except Zorc has been defeated and the Pharaoh now knows his real name! * Kaiba is also present, and as he wakes up he hands the Millennium Eye (the one Yami Bakura gave him before this whole adventure) to Yugi. * Speaking of Bakura, the "good" Ryo Bakura also wakes up in a confused state and almost faints in the arms of Joey. He needs to eat something (it has been 5,000 years after all). * Yami Yugi takes the Millennium Ring from around Bakura's neck. : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "Now that Zorc has vanished so has the evil spirit of the Ring. So Bakura is finally free." * In the middle of the Tablet room, there are also the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale wielded by Shadi. Now that Shadi's spirit has been laid to rest, Yami takes the items. : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "Shadi, please know that your items will finally be laid to rest. And thank you my friend." (looks at the Tablet of Lost Memories and thinks about Priest Seto "Seto, according to the inscription on this tablet you went on to be a great Pharaoh in your own right. You kept my father's dream alive by maintaining peace in Egypt and knowing this, my spirit can finally enter its resting place." : Yugi Muto: (in spirit) "Wait, so what are you saying?" : Yami Yugi: "I think you know Yugi. (...) Now I must seal the [[Millennium Items]] away forever so that I may enter the spirit world. (...) This is the final task of my mission." : Téa Gardner: "You're leaving us? (...) I guess I always knew. I mean, you came back after all these years so you could regain your memories and save the world, and now that you've done that you can finally rest." The Pharaoh's Final Journey * Outside the shrine, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion offer to lead the Pharaoh to the final resting place of the items: the Millennium Stone! * "The inscription above this ancient stone" says Ishizu, "reads as follows: 'To the Spirit World thou may proceed, but first thou must complete this deed, return the Items whence they came, and speak aloud the Pharaoh's name'." * Ishizu takes the group to Cairo's port: they will be travelling by boat. : Ishizu Ishtar "Ages ago it was believed that boats were the only vessels able to transport spirits to the world beyond. (...) The ancient Egyptians believed that this ancient world existed in the West, where the Sun sets. And so, the Pharaoh's court ordered this sanctuary to be built on an island West of Egypt." * Aboard the boat, the group finds Mokuba, Duke Devlin, and Solomon Muto!! They've made the trip to Egypt to accompany the Pharaoh in his final journey! : Maximillion Pegasus: (in his home, thinking) "You've finally done it Yugi boy. Everything I've spent my life creating has been leading up to this: from the moment I received the Millennium Eye to the moment I recreated the ancient Shadow Games in the form of 'Duel Monsters'. It was fate's hand guiding me to set the stage for the Pharaoh's final journey home. But I wasn't the only one lead by fate: every person the Pharaoh encountered along the way was destined to play a role in his journey and I'm willing to bet most of them didn't even know it." (montage follows showing Mai Valentine, Rebecca & Professor Hawkins, Rex Raptor & Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Serenity Wheeler, Alister, Valon, Rafael, Vivian Wong, Leon von Schroeder) "But each individual no matter how utterly clueless, was a necessary piece needed to complete the puzzle of the Pharaoh's life, be they weird fisherman-duelists, or annoying mousey little girls. All these people have one thing in common: each one is connected by a young man named Yugi boy and that mysterious alter-ego of his. And not only did these inviduals help Yugi, but in turn Yugi touched each of their lives as well." Off to the Millennium Stone * Back on the boat, Yugi & his friends have started their journey towards the final resting place of the Millennium Stone. : Marik Ishtar: "Yugi, before we go any further there's something else you should know about all this. There's another ancient passage inscribed above the Millennium Stone: it mentions a battle ritual. (...) In order for the Pharaoh to enter the spirit world, he must first face off against a worthy opponent in battle and lose. (...) In ancient times this referred to a duel with swords, but luckily for us today we duel one another with cards." : Yugi Muto: "I don't mean to be disrespectful Marik, but I don't get what the challenge is in losing a duel." : Duke Devlin: "Think about it guys: winning is easy for the Pharaoh, but being able to accept defeat is probably the greatest test of his character there is." *This makes sense, the only way that Yami's 'dueling' soul can truly rest is if he is beaten in a duel. * Joey and Kaiba start arguing about who should be the one to duel the Pharaoh. ** Yugi steps in and tells them he's already made up his mind: HE will be the one challenging the Pharaoh for the ultimate duel. But how is he going to be able to duel himself? *** After some violent threats, Kaiba finally accepts the idea. He offers Yugi a set of his best cards to help him build his deck. Yugi refuses. He will be using his usual deck: he and the Pharaoh built it together so it's only fitting he'd be using that one. * Later on while preparing his Deck inside his cabin, Yugi receives a visit from Téa: she is having a hard time accepting the idea of the Pharaoh leaving. * After Téa's visit, Yugi reflects on the journey that took him and the Pharaoh to where they are now. : Yugi Muto: (thinking) "Before I solved the Millennium Puzzle I was a completely different person: timid, shy, lonely. But ever since that day when the Pharaoh and I joined together, I've been strong, confident. And if I win that duel tomorrow I'll prove that I'm ready to face the world on my own. All I have to do is remember everything the Pharaoh taught me, and I can DO this!" * Yugi finishes building his deck for tomorrow's duel, after which the spirit of the Pharaoh appears. He tells him he withdrew to a corner of Yugi's mind to give him some privacy: after all his opponent's cards should remain a secret! ** It is now time for the Pharaoh to build his own deck: Yugi touches the Millennium Puzzle and lets Yami take control. * Outside on the deck, the people accompanying Yugi have their own thinking to do (except Ryo Bakura, who's been starving for so long he cannot keep from stuffing himself full of food). * The next morning, the boat arrives at its destination. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.